Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure/Transcript
This is a transcript for the remake version of Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure Prologue (In the Hundred Acre Wood) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Welcome to Candy Land/The Adventure Begins (A land appears and the title shows "Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure" appears, as they sing the opening number A Sweet Adventure) and Children voice Are sweet Adventure begins to day, and how lovey you know it could be With great field of Candy and laugh and play, and rase to Gingerbread tree Our sweet adventure begins today Oh how lovely we know it will be In the great fields of candy, we'll laugh and play In the race to the gingerbread tree ???/??? Team Rocket's Report/??? (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. They're arrived at Candy Land and heading to Candy Castle. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Pooh? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT POOH OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss, until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps Lord Licorice should knows about this. * James: Hey, look. Twilight and her lackeys must be with Pooh and friends on a recent adventure. (They spotted the Twilight and their friends) * All three: Huh? (Than Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clowns immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the ofters are) * Myotismon: They're back, my dear family. * Meowth: Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) * Judge Doom: Well, well. Look who showed up. Team Doofus. * James: So, um... How's your day? * Jafar: You’re late!! * James: Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report… * Pete: It better be good news. * Maleficent: Are you sure that Pooh and his lackeys arrived at Candy Land yet? * Jessie: Yes they have, they're arrived at Candy Land as we speak. * James: And they're not alone. * Meowth: The twerps are with them. * Winterbolt: Oh, Excellent! * Negaduck: How interesting. * Megan: Hmm, very interesting. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Have they brought anyone else? * Meowth: Turns out Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents join along with them. * Hades: Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) * Jessie: Simba and his friends are there. (Jessie take her pokemon away) * Scar: '''Boy, me and the hyneas want revenge on them once more! * '''James: You'll be happy to know Plankton, that SpongeBob and his friends is also here. * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''SpongeBob? Excellent. * '''Jessie: And there also some boy and his friends who lives in a Beach. * Maleficent: Did you hear that, Denzel? * Denzel Crocker: So, it sounds like that Tino Tonitini and his friends are joining along with them as well. * -Yeah, you are right Denzel. * Megan: You mean that kid who has his own adventures with his lackeys? * Jafar: That's right Megan. They're the ones we told you about for months. * Dr. Feciliar: Laughs I hear, ya! * Maleficent: Who are else have join them? * Meowth: Well, there are some other friends had joined them like; Sora and his lackeys, Tommy, Alex, Genie, Sakura Avalon, Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie, those Penguin... * Jessie: Even DigiDestined and their Digimon... * James: Twilight Sparkle and her lackeys arrived too. * Maleficent: What the... * Discord: '''What?! You mean that Purple pony and her friends are here? * '''Negaduck: Dan, again? * Jessie: Twilight and her friends are with them. * Rita Repulsa: AH NOT THOSE FOOLS AGAIN! AH! * Lord Zedd: We haven't see them since ????????????....And ????????????????????! I never stop thinking about them for YEARS! (He zapped them) * James: I guess you still hate them, huh? (He zapped them again) *'Dr. Faciliar:' I should've know that Princess Celestia would let Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie help them. *'Jessie:' What those Ponies are did you guys? *'Jafar:' Balf! The only thing I can remember when they ?????????????????????????????????????. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Megan. * Megan: So, those are ponies named Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie! * James: Yep, that's right. * Megan: I never hear of them. * Bushroot: I thought that we did told you about them. * Megan: '''Uh, you guys never mention of them to me at all you fools! * '''Negaduck: You mean... You forgot to tell her about those little PONIES?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) *'Megavolt:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Dr. Facilier:' Every adventure those Ponies goes with Pooh or Tino, they always ruin it, like how Tino and his friends defeated me and Grizzle. But this time, they could be a new threat our next plan. *'Goldar: '''By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie. This teens could be that they Pooh met months ago. * '''Maleficent: '''Heartlake City Heroes? * '''Jafar:' What?! * Lord Zedd: Those teens (snarls) Why is those girls there for?! * Meowth: Maybe a reunion with them at Candy Land. * Lord Zedd: When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that ??????????? form another universe and those teens did help Pooh interfere with our last plan! * Pete: They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. * Jafar: Mmm, interesting. * Head Pixie: So, this is going get interesting by the minute. * - * - * - * - * * Myotismon: That's right, they wouldn't stand in our way again for long. I like to teach Tai and his friends the same thing. * Maleficent: '''Indeed. Since both Bowser has send us here with Lord Licorice, we must think of a way to capture Winnie the Pooh and his friends. * '''Meowth: Yeah, but how are going to do that? * - * - * - * - * - * Jafar: This plan will be different. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains * - * - * - * - * Jafar: Well now, I wonder if Bowser and Ancient Minister could make some good use with your new friends. * Misty: Oh no you won't! * Brock: We won't let you! and Brock throw their Pokéballs Go! * Cosmo: Yeah, not this time, you fools! Cosmo and Wanda turn their selfs into light savers and Timmy had them * Timmy Turner: Right. We're the heroes, who they are in the middle of visiting this wonderful kingdom and already defeated you guys a lot of times and we're do it again. Ending Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Remakes Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes